


Forever

by Nagiru



Series: CLAMP related drabbles [7]
Category: Wish (Manga)
Genre: Genderless Kohaku, Immortal/Mortal Romance, Other, Which means that even with a happy ending it's not all that happy, but it's pretty canonical, immortal beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: Forever is beyond human concept, but it is not beyond Kohaku's reach. If it's forever Shuuichirou wants, it's forever he'll have.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first WISH story; I really like WISH, but I've never really been able to write on it (despite enjoying Kouryuu/Kohaku a lot), so I'm proud of this one. Hope you guys enjoy it too.

There was nothing new in being separated from the time around me: as an angel, time ran differently for me than for humans. I was not a temporal being, I was not a mortal being. I was a being with no sex, age or death. I was an angel, a name and little more.

Even so, there was something that got my interest. We were not created to love a single person; we were created to love all equally. But, just like Hisui-sama abandoned us for loving a demon, I chose a human instead of my place in Heaven.

There was no way for us to be together “forever”, as it was his desire; I would, forever, be alive, loving you…, but you, human, would die, sooner or later.

No “later” would be later enough.

It was a question of years for you — it was just a blink of eyes for me. Stuck for a hundred years in my most vulnerable form, incapable of protecting myself, a reminder of how we first met, stuck in the high of that tree… and there, sitting in your shoulders, by your side, in your lap, in your hands. There was no easy way of saying goodbye, when time was nigh. There was only a way of crying and closing my eyes and wishing for _now_ , for _again_.

It was a blessing — and a punishment — to be stuck in that tree you admired so much. In one hand, I would only be able to leave when my punishment was over…, on the other hand, I would not be able to cry my loss, I would not even be able to grief in peace, not be able to give an end to that which was not over.

One and another human passed through our tree. One and another human died. Like you, falling lifeless at the feet of something ageless. Like you, only one more in the flow of time that is longer than you could ever imagine.

In silence, in my sleep, there was a light presence that left me with only the shortest cry of grief. A year after the other, pain after the other. Years and years went through — a hundred years asleep, stuck in a world of my own head.

A hundred years before waking up, with a familiar voice waking up a love that was never gone.

A hundred years, a thousand years, an eternity. My whole life can go through, you can die again and again, be reborn again and again…, but there was only one wish that you ever asked me, Shuichiro-san, and “forever” is something that humans cannot understand — but I can. And maybe it is not the same, maybe it is not what you wished for…

But _forever_ is all the years I would ever love you.


End file.
